(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crystal growing ornament, and more particularly, to a crystal growing ornament configured to provide a new-concept ornament that may change in size due to a recrystallization phenomenon occurring by supplying a growth liquid, unlike an existing ornament of which a size or the like is not especially easily changed.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, there are a lot of different kinds of ornaments for decorating the interior, the exterior, and the like.
All kinds of articles, which are widely used in everyday life, may become ornaments when used for the purpose of decoration. For example, a pottery may be used as a bowl and for decorative purposes at the same time.
The ornament may be living things such as a flower and a tree and also be nonliving things such as a pottery-shaped ornament and an animal-shaped ornament.
Meanwhile, since an ornament embodying living things such as a bear shape or a frog shape is made of a synthetic resin, metal, or wood, it is difficult to expect a change such as growth, which gives an artificial impression to a user and may make the user tired of the ornament often.
Therefore, if an ornament having an animal shape or a plant shape as non-living things not living things is artificially changed in size, color, or the like, it is expected to prevent a user from being tired of the ornament, provide new decorative beauty, and arouse interest and curiosity of users such as children.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.